parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Peter Pan Parody 5: Following The Leader (with a Crossover)
Here is Dcolemanh's fifth Thomas/Peter Pan Parody. Cast *Thomas as Peter Pan *Duck as John Darling *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Lost Boys *Percy as Michael Darling *Emily as Wendy Darling Special Guests For Following The Leader *Agent Ed as Genie *Ten Cents as Jackie Chan *Sally Seaplane as Jade Chan *Hercules as Uncle Chan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tohru *The Three Stooges, Laurel, and Hardy as The Animals *Benny as The Boy *Rayman as Aladdin *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Abu *Archie the PB15 as The Magic Carpet *Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe *Dr. Robotnik's Robotniks as Dr. Ratcliffe's Guards *The Sonic Characters as The Night at the Museum Cast *The Koopalings as The Marching Cards *Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves *The Mario Characters as The Digimon Cast Music Used *Following The Leader (Fantasyland Song Version) Transcript *Thomas: (while hauling Annie and Clarabel) Duck, you are the leader. *Duck: I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march! (starts off, hauling his six freight cars and a caboose, as the characters follow him through the forest, plus Stepney hauling six freight cars and a caboose, Bill and Ben hauling some freight cars and a caboose, and Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand hauling some log wagons) *Percy: (takes his teddy bear with him and pulls his mail cars and caboose) Come on, Teddy. *Emily: (worried, while hauling her two coaches) Oh, Percy, do be careful! *Thomas: (takes Coco's hand) Come on, Coco. I'll show you the mermaids. (as they fly off toward the Mermaid Lagoon, taking their coaches with them, the characters march through the jungle searching for some Indians, and sing as they go through a waterfall) *Characters: (singing) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (leap onto some stepping stones across a stream. Duck gets to the other side first. Ferdinand trips and holds onto another stepping stone as the characters walk across. Ferdinand gets up after that and follows them. Percy leaps on the last stepping stone and jumps to the side, unaware that he is standing on Numbuh Two, who, while being a hippopotamous, looks up. They sing) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day (the characters cross a vine while more slide down another to catch up with them) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We're one for all And all of us out for fun We march in line' And follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum (whistle a tune of some monkeys trying Duck's hat and giving it back to them while they cross the savannah) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (Next, Stanley is climbing up on a rock and stands on it to see where Duck and the gang are going.) We're off to fight the Injuns The Injuns, The Injuns We're of to fight the Injuns Because he told us so (Percy slides down the rock, which turns into a football player, which is a rhinoceros, until he catches up with them. As they walk through the now-clear forest, Duck leads the group past a sleeping bear named Bear. Duck pokes Bear's nose with the umbrella point. Bear just wakes up and is about to attack them. Then Percy walks past him with his teddy bear over his shoulders. Bear looks confused) 'Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march along And these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teddle ee do tee day (as soon as the song ends, a shadow spots them with two eyes looking at them) Category:Dcolemanh